


Burden of Proof

by Purpleyin



Series: Flash fanworks [58]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cffall19, First Kiss, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Len knows kissing Barry Allen is a bad idea. Turns out it's worse than he could possibly predict. It's notjusta first kiss.





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three: Len's Oculus powers of coldflashweeks cffall19 on tumblr. Thanks to [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf) for looking it over.

Len knows kissing Barry Allen is a bad idea. Turns out it's worse than he could possibly predict.

The first time he kisses Barry is rushed. Adrenaline fuelled. Desperate after the fool almost dies out by the docks. There's barely a chance to register what it feels like before the consequences come crashing down on him. Barry's warm in the chill of the night. Len's lips tingle as they tease at Barry's after so long of wanting to -

But then it's too much. Overwhelming. Not just a first kiss. Every potential kiss overlaid. A cacophony of noises and sensation peaking in the moment. All the words muttered across timelines and universes, as one of them kisses another, merging into near meaningless murmurs. Moans layered in there too with the ringing in his ears. Unquestionable proof of desire returned again and again.

The moment is broken by Barry, who's staring at him, confused why Len stopped. Passion there one second, shutdown the next. Len can only be grateful Barry _did_ step back. The echo of so many versions of themselves together has him still frozen in his tracks. He knows what it could be like, what he has to live up to.

Barry is still staring at him, wide-eyed, concern written all over his face. The speedster reaches out a fortunately gloved hand gently pressing on his shoulder. “What's wrong?”

Len should say, 'we have a problem.' He doesn't.

If he tells Barry that'll mean more questions, tests, worry, distance. Waiting to get this under control. Screw that. Screw the Oculus dictating his life yet again.

Instead, Len decides this is a problem for later. Not much later, granted, but he stubbornly wants to have his moment with Barry. Even if that means being all in, seeing and feeling everything they are capable of once more.

Len yanks Barry back to him and braces himself for the aftermath. Estimating a couple of seconds of normality exist to take advantage of, he doesn't hesitate to go for it. It's not a good plan but it's a plan. This time he drinks it all in as much as he can while he can, taking note of everything this Barry, _his _Barry, does before all hell – all time - breaks loose in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187920781745/the-flash-fic-burden-of-proof-rated-t-11)


End file.
